Le Noël d'une âme brisée
by NaruHina82
Summary: Pouvons-nous réparer nos erreurs passées et espérer la rédemption ? En ce Noël 1945, un homme parmi tant d'autres allait recevoir la réponse à ces questions et par des personnes dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence ou qu'il ne pensait ne jamais revoir. En acceptera-t-il l'enseignement ? En en jour de fête, sans le savoir, il détient entre ses mains la destinée de sa famille.
1. Instruction du concours sur Wattpad

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

J'écris également sur Wattpad. J'ai fait le choix de participer au concours proposé par Hedgye et Charlene177 sur wattpaward.

Ces deux auteurs ont organisé un Christmas Award qui nous invite à revisiter un conte de Noël. Cette année, c'est le Noël de monsieur Scrooge.

Ebenezer Scrogge est un riche marchand londonien qui a le coeur aussi froid que la banquise, en plus d'être avare et riche. Même la mort de son associé, Marley, ne l'émeut pas. La pauvreté de son seul employé, Bob Cratchit, lui est complètement égal. Il ne se préoccupe que de lui. Le jour de Noël est le jour le plus détesté par Mr Scrooge. Le fait de donner des cadeaux et de répandre de la joie lui est insupportable. Pourtant cette année, il va être victime d'un phénomène extraordinaire. Il va recevoir la visite du fantôme de son associé. Le spectre de Marley lui annonce qu'il va rencontrer les fantômes du Passé, du Présent et du Futur. Leur visite va-t-elle changé Mr Scrooge ?

 **Les consignes :**

\- Ne pas forcément se coller à la trame du conte.

\- 15 000 mots maximum.

\- Possibilité de se racheter une conduite.

\- Un élément de Noël présent (guirlandes, arbre, père noël...)

\- Présence de tous les fantômes.

\- Les 3 périodes.

\- Soignez l'orthographe.

\- Ecrire un OS reprenant la trame du concours.

\- Date limite : 15 janvier 2018.

\- Possibilité de mélanger les styles, historique, romance, adolescents.

Si cela vous intéresse à votre tour, n'hésitez pas à regarder les consignes plus détaillées et le mode d'inscription sur le compte wattpaward dans l'encadré intitulé Christmas Award.

Je dédie cette histoire à une lectrice qui me suit depuis le début et que j'apprécie beaucoup : _Nahoko_  
Je lui ai fait un petit clin d'œil à l'intérieur de mon récit.

Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir ma version de ce conte de Noël. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.


	2. Le Noël d'une âme brisée

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

J'ai fait le choix de participer à un concours pour Noël se déroulant sur un autre site. Le thème est de revisiter un conte de Noël choisi par les organisateurs. Cette fois-ci, le conte concerne le Noël de Monsieur Scrooge. Nous devions en respecter la trame mais sans forcément la suivre. Voici ma version. Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"-En ce beau jour de Noël enneigé, laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire fantastique de votre arrière-grand-père, mes enfants. Nous sommes en Touraine, au sein du château de Chenonceau, construit au-dessus du fleuve du Cher au 16ème siècle."

Édifice de la Renaissance, François Ier l'intégra au Domaine Royal en 1535. Le Roi Henri II décida de l'offrir à sa favorite, Diane de Poitiers, le protégeant sans le savoir de la destruction induite par la Révolution française. Le 10 juillet 1559, la reine Catherine de Médicis, veuve d'Henri II, écarta rapidement la maîtresse et s'appropria Chenonceau. Elle y installa l'autorité du jeune roi, en même temps que le faste italien. Au milieu des fêtes qu'elle y donnait, elle dirigea le Royaume de France depuis le Cabinet Vert décoré des deux "C" entrelacés de ses initiales. Ces dernières, en plus des motifs végétaux sculptés, décoraient le plafond en bois à caissons carrés, peints et dorés de la chambre qu'elle occupa. Cette pièce fut riche en mobilier travaillé et de rarissime ensemble de tapisseries des Flandres dont les bordures peuplées d'animaux symbolisaient les proverbes et les fables. Le lit à baldaquin, orné de frises, pilastres, portraits de profil inspirés des médailles antiques, la cheminée et le sol de tomettes Renaissance finissaient l'ameublement.

En 1624, César de Vendôme, fils légitimé du roi Henri IV et de Gabrielle d'Estrées, prit possession de Chenonceau. Il y aménagea une chambre pour sa mère avec des tapisseries de Bruxelles illustrant les mois Lucas : Juin, Juillet et Août. Des tentures des Flandres montrant la vie de château et l'Amour complétaient le tout.

Au 18ème siècle, ce fut Louise Dupin, Dame des Lumières, qui recevait au château les plus grands érudits, philosophes et académiciens français dans son salon littéraire. Enfin, Madame Pelouze en fait, au 19ème siècle, le théâtre de sa réussite triomphante avant qu'un scandale financier n'entraîna sa ruine. Henri Menier racheta le château au Crédit Foncier en 1913. A sa mort, son frère Gaston, député, puis sénateur progressiste, le transforma en Hôpital Militaire pendant toute la durée de la Grande Guerre. L'édifice revint ensuite à Antoine Menier.

A l'heure de mon histoire, la France, pays meurtri, pansait ses plaies induises par les six ans que dura la seconde guerre mondiale contre l'Allemagne d'Hitler. Terminée le 8 mai 1945, un an après le débarquement en Normandie du 6 juin 1944, celle-ci fut meurtrière et avait coupé le territoire en deux. Une ligne de démarcation avait été décidée, partant du pays basque et remontant vers le nord jusqu'au sud-est de Tours, ville du Loir et Cher, pour ensuite poursuivre son chemin vers l'Est en direction de la Suisse. Au nord de cette frontière était la zone occupée par les Nazis, au sud, la zone libre régie par le régime de Vichy. La population avait tout fait pour survivre en choisissant soit la voie de la Résistance, soit celle de la neutralité ou encore de la collaboration.

En ce 24 décembre 1945 et en cette fin d'année jouissant d'une nouvelle liberté, le sang versé commençait juste à sortir des esprits. Tous se préparaient à vivre des festivités sonnant des cloches de la réconciliation entre chaque citoyen français. Une voiture noire roulait sur une route de la terre de Touraine. Elle déboucha bien vite sur un chemin de terre protégé par une allée d'arbres centenaires. Ses passagers purent alors percevoir à leur gauche ce qui leur apparaissait comme un labyrinthe italien de 2000 ifs situé dans un parc de 70 hectares. A leur droite, ils passèrent devant une ferme sortant du 16ème siècle. Elle voisinait un immense potager où une dizaine de jardiniers y cultivaient de nombreuses variétés de légumes et de plantes, ainsi qu'une centaine de variétés de fleurs à couper. Le véhicule déboucha bien vite sur un parterre de verdure avant d'atteindre une cour de gravier.

Le chauffeur se gara à côté d'un vieux puit orné d'une chimère et d'un aigle, emblème de la famille des Marques qui donnèrent leur nom à un ancien donjon médiéval transformé dans le goût de la Renaissance. Cette tour des Marques se dressait fièrement surplombant les douves qui délimitaient ce parking improvisé. Les occupants sortirent de leur monture de métal et se dirigèrent vers la silhouette d'un homme et d'une femme. Votre arrière-grand-père, car c'était lui, salua ses hôtes. Il possédait des cheveux bruns grisonnants et arborait les rides de la cinquantaine.

"- Bonjour, monsieur Menier.

\- Bonjour mon ami, lui rendit ce dernier en serrant la main tendue.

\- Madame Menier, mes hommages, continua le visiteur, lui faisant un baisemain.

\- Bonjour monsieur Hensoleil. Comment allez-vous ?

\- J'aimerai vous dire que tout va bien. Malheureusement, cela serait un mensonge. Je vous sais gré de nous avoir conviés à partager le réveillon en votre compagnie.

\- Il est vrai que vous êtes en deuil, reconnut la dame d'un ton compatissant. J'ai appris pour la mort de votre fille Hélène. Toutes mes condoléances.

\- Je vous remercie. Grâce à dieu, il me reste ma seconde fille, Astrid," annonça votre arrière-grand-père en s'effaçant devant une jeune femme de 18 ans.

Celle-ci était d'une grande beauté, fine, les cheveux aussi châtains que lui à son jeune âge et des yeux noisette. Elle fit une légère révérence devant ses hôtes.

"- Bonjour monsieur et madame Menier. Laissez-moi vous présenter mon fiancé, François Feuillage, officier des Forces de la France Libre."

En effet, devant eux, un jeune homme âgé de 22 ans à la chevelure et aux yeux de la même couleur que sa dulcinée, se dressait en uniforme de lieutenant orné des différentes médailles, témoins des batailles qu'il a livrées.

"- Bienvenue, s'enthousiasma le propriétaire des lieux. Vous êtes pourtant bien jeune.

\- Bonjour monsieur... madame. Merci de me recevoir. Il n'y a pas d'âge pour la guerre, malheureusement. J'ai rejoint le général de Gaulle pour suivre ma formation de Saint-Cyrien en Angleterre. J'ai participé à la libération de Paris du 19 au 25 août dernier et poursuivi les Allemands jusqu'à chez eux, avec le général Leclerc au sein de la deuxième Division Blindée.

\- Un beau et héroïque parcours, jeune homme. Je vous en félicite," le gratifia leur hôtesse en reprenant sa main qu'il avait baisée.

Elle apprit également que le mariage était prévu dès la majorité d'Astrid à 21 ans. Votre arrière-grand-père continua ensuite les présentations en désignant la meilleure amie d'Hélène, Sonia et son frère, Thomas. Pendant la guerre, contrairement à François, cette fratrie avait préféré jouir de leur vie, sans se préoccuper de rien, ni de personne. Les salutations terminées, madame Menier les invita à rentrer à l'intérieur de leur demeure afin de s'y réchauffer. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers le lieu dont votre arrière-grand-père était l'intendant principal : le château de Chenonceau.

Les invités suivirent leurs hôtes , franchissant la porte d'entrée monumentale d'époque François Ier, en bois sculpté et peint. Tous marchèrent dans un vestibule couvert d'une série de voûtes d'ogives dont les clefs, décalées les unes des autres, formaient une ligne brisée. Les corbeilles étaient ornées de feuillages, de roses, de têtes d'anges, de chimères et de cornes d'abondance. Au-dessus des portes, deux niches abritaient les statues de Saint Jean-Baptiste et d'une Madone italienne. De là, ils rejoignirent la grande galerie aux majestueux lustres qui surplombait le Cher. A l'intérieur de cette blanche salle, un immense sapin somptueusement décoré les accueillit alors que les dix-huit fenêtres avaient été parées de guirlandes aux multiples couleurs.

Des personnalités discouraient ensemble, un verre de champagne à la main. Quand monsieur Menier annonça l'entrée de nouveaux convives, tous se turent et les saluèrent. François, qui n'était jamais venu, prit le temps de visiter cette salle construite en 1576 d'une longueur de soixante mètres et d'une largeur de six mètres. Astrid le guida, y connaissant chaque recoin grâce à ses jeux d'enfant. Il put donc observer, à chaque extrémité, deux très belles cheminées Renaissance, dont l'une n'était qu'un décor entourant la porte Sud menant à la rive gauche du Cher. Avec son sol carrelé de tuffeau et d'ardoise, ainsi que son plafond à solives apparentes, c'était une magnifique salle de bal. Le jeune fiancé imaginait bien son mariage au sein de ce monument historique qui eut un rôle durant la guerre.

En effet, monsieur Menier en fit un appui de la lutte contre l'Occupant. Par un heureux hasard, le château avait chevauché la ligne de démarcation. Ainsi, son entrée s'était trouvée en zone occupée alors que la sortie de la galerie donnait accès à la zone libre. Astrid lui raconta avec fierté les actions héroïques de la Résistance en son sein. Ainsi, en ce jour de fête, tous profitèrent de l'hospitalité des châtelains. Malheureusement, votre arrière-grand-père, taciturne, n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa morosité. D'ailleurs, s'excusant auprès de l'hôtesse de la soirée, il décida de regagner sa chambre. En ami proche, le châtelain lui avait proposé de passer quelques jours en leur compagnie.

Laissant les autres s'imprégner de l'atmosphère de joie et de chaleur humaine, il emprunta l'escalier italien orné de clefs, de caissons décorés de figures humaines, de fruits et de fleurs. Sous le regard des vantaux sculptés représentant l'Ancienne Loi et la Loi Nouvelle, le père d'Astrid monta, passant devant une loggia à balustrade d'où il pouvait voir le Cher et un très beau médaillon d'un buste de femme. Votre arrière-grand-père se rendit donc au second étage. Après avoir passé dans un vestibule dont les murs supportaient de lourdes tapisseries représentant une bataille entre chrétiens et ottomans, il entra dans la chambre dite de Louise de Lorraine.

Cette pièce arborait, sur ses murs en bois noirs, la lettre L de Louise entrelacée au H de Henri III et les attributs de deuil : plumes, larmes d'argent, pelles de fossoyeurs, cordelières des veuves, couronnes d'épines. Voulant s'isoler du monde, son propriétaire provisoire l'avait demandée expressément. Las de porter un lourd fardeau sur les épaules, il s'allongea et tenta de s'endormir. Malheureusement, une ambiance oppressante lui interdisait le repos auquel il aspirait. Soudain, un froid anormal envahit la chambre le frigorifiant. Voulant se rajouter une couverture supplémentaire, votre arrière-grand-père se résolut à s'asseoir au bord du lit dans l'intention de se rendre auprès des malles Renaissance qui meublait la pièce.

Sur le point de se lever, une brume conquit son lieu de repos. Sous ses yeux effarés, une silhouette féminine à la chevelure coiffée d'un chignon apparut dans une robe blanche d'époque Henri III. Le père d'Astrid n'eut aucune difficulté à la reconnaître grâce au portrait décorant la chambre. Il avait devant lui son ancienne occupante : la reine Louise, qui vivat son deuil et son trépas à Chenonceau. Elle flottait vers un prie-Dieu et s'installa en prière. N'y croyant pas ses yeux, votre arrière-grand-père en resta paralyser, aucun son ne s'échappant de sa bouche. Une voix solennelle provenant d'outre-tombe le sortit de son ahurissement.

"- Bonsoir, monseigneur. Que me vaut votre visite en ce soir de Noël ?"

Seul le silence lui répondit. Intriguée par ce mutisme, Louise de Lorraine le regarda et lui montra des pupilles vides de toute vie. Se levant, elle se dirigea vers lui comme au ralenti. Le régisseur se tendit quand un touché froid se propagea dans tout son être. D'un doigt sous le menton, l'ancienne reine l'obligea à lui montrer son visage. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de sa victime, l'aspirant dans la profondeur de ses abysses. Elle le fixait sans vraiment le voir. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui. Il aurait voulu se dégager de son emprise mais il en était incapable, toutes ses forces l'ayant abandonné. Au bout de plusieurs secondes qui lui apparurent comme des heures, les paupières de Louise de Lorraine se fermèrent alors qu'elle le lâchait d'un geste souple. Elle se redressa et réfléchit avant de reprendre la parole, rouvrant doucement les yeux.

"- Je sais quel type d'hommes vous êtes, monsieur l'Intendant. Je le vois dans votre âme. Vous êtes un triste sire aux multiples blessures qui fut l'instigateur de nombreuses souffrances. Votre douleur fut votre guide et votre fierté blessée est entrain de torturer un cœur pur... Non, je me trompe... Trois cœurs purs ont été et seront vos victimes si vous ne changez rien à votre vision du monde.

\- Que...

\- Silence, veuillez ne pas interrompre votre reine, le coupa-t-elle, d'un ton souverain. Je connais deux de ces âmes, témoin que j'ai été de leur vie en ce lieu. Elles étaient des lumières dans la noirceur de notre trépas, à nous les anciens suzerains de ce château."

En effet, derrière elle, apparurent les silhouettes fantomatiques de tous les grands seigneurs et dames de Chenonceau. Ces apparitions soudaines laissèrent une nouvelle fois votre arrière-grand-père sans voix et immobile.

"- Elles n'étaient que bonté, courage et amour, continua Louise de Lorraine. En cette fête de la Nativité, pour ces êtres de pureté, nous allons vous accorder une faveur royale."

L'épouse d'Henri III leva sa paume ouverte vers le plafond. Elle l'approcha de sa bouche et souffla doucement dessus. Un nuage de cristaux aux multiples couleurs s'éleva dans les airs et formant des spirales, entoura leur destinataire qui ne put se détacher de ce spectacle. Ses improbables hôtes nocturnes disparaissant dans le néant un par un, Louise de Lorraine prononça ses dernières paroles.

"- En cette nuit, vous allez recevoir la visite du Passé, du Présent et du Futur. Ces trois spectres de vérité vous montreront le chemin de votre destiné et celle de vos victimes. A vous, de prendre la décision que votre périple vous inspirera... Prouvez-nous que les enfants de France n'ont rien perdu de leur conscience et que leur sang n'ait pas été versé pour rien."

Ayant fini, l'ancienne reine du royaume à la fleur de Lys suivit ses comparses et se laissa happer par le royaume de la Mort. Votre arrière-grand-père resta stupéfier. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Il les clôtura un instant. Les rouvrant, il constata que le calme et l'apparence de la chambre étaient revenus à la normale. Pensant avoir halluciné, il se rallongea et tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Pendant ce temps, les convives se rendirent à la messe de Noël sans se soucier de leur ami endormi, le sachant peu pratiquant. Astrid suivit le mouvement, au bras de François, sans se douter de l'étrange phénomène que venait de vivre son père.

Dans l'heure, un bruit sourd sortit doucement votre arrière-grand-père de son sommeil. Il se tourna dans son lit en grognant mais le son se réitéra. Réalisant que c'était les douze coups de minuit, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Cet étage ne possédait aucune horloge. L'ancien dormeur se redressa dans son lit et scruta la pièce. Soudain, il sentit un souffle sur lui et vit la fenêtre ouverte. Il s'y dirigea pour la clôturer, mais elle résistait à sa volonté. Débité, le père d'Hélène se résigna à quérir de l'aide. Il tomba alors sur une silhouette encapuchonnée lui cachant son visage. Il en sursauta tellement qu'il s'en tint le cœur, se collant sur le bord de la corniche. Reprenant ses esprits, il osa interpeller l'apparition.

"- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ?

\- Louise de Lorraine vous a pourtant prévenu de ma visite.

\- C'est une plaisanterie, se souvint votre arrière-grand-père.

\- Non, confirma son interlocuteur, je suis le fantôme du Passé et vous devez venir avec moi.

\- Il n'en ait pas question ! Refusa-t-il avec rogne.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix," termina le spectre.

S'avançant sur lui, celui-ci le précipita dans le vide. En hurlant, l'intendant sentit le sol se rapprocher dangereusement dans son dos. Alors qu'il allait s'écraser, il se surprit à flotter et à atterrir doucement sur le sol d'un jardin qu'il connaissait très bien. Se levant, il fit le tour de la propriété d'un coup d'œil. Il était de retour chez lui, une grande maison bourgeoise typique de Touraine. Quand il vit la silhouette du Passé, il exigea des explications. Gardant le silence, le fantôme disparut à travers la paroi, lui commandant de le suivre. Dubitatif, votre arrière-grand-père observa le mur sans amorcer le moindre mouvement. Brusquement, un bras lui saisit le haut de son vêtement et le tira vers la façade. Sans s'y assommer, il la franchit. A l'intérieur, il eut la confirmation qu'il était en sa demeure mais à une époque depuis longtemps révolue.

Se dirigeant vers le salon, il entendit la voix de sa mère. Elle priait une autre personne de se calmer. S'avançant prudemment, votre arrière-grand-père s'y vit âgé d'à peine la vingtaine, ne cessant pas de faire les cent pas. Il essaya de s'interposer mais fut traversé de part en part. Il tenta de toucher la femme qui lui donna le jour mais en vain. Il était été devenu transparent, intangible. Soudain, tous entendirent un nouveau-né pleuré. Le maître des lieux se précipita vers une chambre, suivi par son jumeau spectral et le fantôme. A l'intérieur, la nouvelle mère aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus était affalée sur un lit, la sueur baignant son front. Elle tenait dans ses bras le fruit de leur amour, une petite fille. Attendri et heureux, le père se pencha sur son enfant et lui donna un baiser sur le front avant d'embrasser chastement celle qui venait de lui offrir ce magnifique présent de la vie.

A cela, votre arrière-grand-père sentit son cœur reprendre pendant quelques secondes ses droits alors qu'il était mort depuis tant d'année. Il voulut s'approcher à son tour pour effleurer, si ce n'est qu'un doigt, l'épouse qu'il avait tant aimée. Malheureusement, le Passé ne le lui permit pas, l'empoignant par l'épaule. A ce geste, la vision changea. L'infortuné n'eut juste le temps que d'entendre un prénom : Hélène. Il venait d'assister à la naissance de sa fille aînée, sa plus grande joie et sa plus grande déception. Les images défilèrent devant lui à une vitesse inimaginable. Il fut comme un témoin extérieur des cinq années de bonheurs, remplies de rires et de ces merveilleux moments partagés à trois. Un instant aussi rapide qu'une minute, le voyageur refréna ses larmes. Il aurait voulu rester en ces temps de joie où il était heureux.

L'image se stabilisant, il détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas revivre l'événement qu'elle reflétait. Le fantôme ne lui accorda pas cette faveur et le força à faire face à la réalité. Encore une fois, votre arrière-grand-père se suivit jusqu'à la chambre de votre arrière-grand-mère qui lui présenta un visage aussi pâle que la mort. Sa respiration était faible, signe qu'elle luttait pour une seule prise d'air. Elle leva la main en sa direction, invitant son époux à s'en saisir. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Ce fut sous le regard de son reflet qu'il s'acquit de sa sollicitude. Il s'installa sur le matelas et caressa le visage de son aimée tendrement en prenant la parole.

"- Vous allez vous rétablir, j'en suis sûr... Il vous faut vivre. Pensez à nos filles. Elles ont besoin de vous... J'ai besoin de vous.

\- J'aimerai tant... satisfaire votre... prière, mon aimé... Malheureusement, je ne... le puis, lui répondit_elle avec peine d'une douce voix. Je sens... la vie me quitter... Dieu me rappelle... à lui.

\- Je le refuse, affirma-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait assuré mais qui laissait entrevoir des sanglots retenus.

\- Pourriez-vous... faire quelque chose... pour moi, demanda votre arrière-grand-mère, compatissante face à la douleur qu'elle allait bientôt lui infliger.

\- Que souhaitez-vous ?

\- J'aimerai... embrasser une dernière... fois... Hélène et... Astrid, lui pria-t-elle.

Y consentant, le père de famille alla chercher son engeance sous le regard remplie de fureur de celui qu'il deviendra. Votre arrière-grand-père enrageait d'être obligé de voir sa pire torture se réaliser une nouvelle fois devant lui. Il allait faire savoir à son accompagnateur ce qu'il passait de ses méthodes qu'il fut stoppé par le grincement de la porte. Celle-ci laissa le passage à sa petite Hélène, âgée de cinq ans. Elle possédait les cheveux de sa mère, aussi noir que la nuit, ainsi que la couleur des yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que celui de l'eau. Dans les bras de son père, Astrid, d'à peine quelques jours, se présentait. En effet, la naissance s'était très mal déroulée et avait pris à votre arrière-grand-mère toutes ses forces. La fièvre et les saignements l'avaient alors clouée au lit, l'entraînant vers son funeste destin malgré tous les soins. L'épouse aimée et aimante serra ses enfants contre elle de ses faibles bras et s'adressa à son aînée.

"- Hélène,..., je te confie... ta sœur... et ton père... Sois courageuse ma chérie... Deviens une magnifique et aimable... jeune femme et... soit toujours un... soutien... pour ton... père... N'oublie jamais que... je t'aime... et que je te regarderai... du ciel.

\- Oui, maman. Je vous aime aussi," affirma de sa petite voix la fillette qui, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas encore vraiment la signification de ces paroles, avait bien vu que sa mère était très malade.

Lui souriant et lui baisant tendrement le front, cette dernière lui pria de retourner auprès de sa nourrice alors que son époux confia sa cadette à la sienne avant de s'asseoir une nouvelle fois auprès d'elle. De plus en plus faible, elle lui fit part alors d'une dernière prière.

"- Mon aimé... Je veillerai sur vous... et notre famille... Accordez-moi... une... dernière... faveur...

\- Quelle est-elle ?

-Promettez-moi... de prendre... soin... de... nos... filles... Promettez-moi... de... les... protéger.

\- Je... je vous le promets, affirma son époux cachant de moins en moins son envie de pleurer.

\- Merci... Je... vous... aime," souffla une dernière fois votre arrière-grand-mère.

Ce fut en prononçant ces paroles que la vie décida de la quitter. Ces yeux se fermèrent alors que sa main quitta celle de son aimé pour retomber sur son côté. Votre arrière-grand-père se vit alors s'effondrer et pleurer pour la dernière fois de toute son existence. Toute sa compassion et son empathie avaient fui son cœur ce soir-là. Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par le spectre du Passé qui fit de nouveau défiler sa mémoire. Il observa ainsi ses deux filles croître et plus particulièrement Hélène. Elle avait été une grande sœur formidable, prenant soin d'Astrid à l'image de sa mère. Elle faisait vivre son souvenir dans chacun de ses gestes. Elle avait hérité de sa beauté mais aussi de son tempérament doux, calme et attentionné malgré une timidité extrême. En réalité, Hélène avait assumé le rôle qui aurait dû être le sien. En effet, plongé dans son chagrin, il en avait négligé sa progéniture qui grandit pratiquement seule.

Ainsi, votre arrière-grand-père fut témoin de l'éducation sévère et stricte qu'il avait fait subir à Hélène. Il ne le savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais au lieu de s'en prendre à sa cadette dont l'accouchement avait emporté votre arrière-grand-mère, il s'était défoulé sur son aînée lui mettant une énorme pression sur les épaules. Il la vit supporter toutes ses épreuves bravement, avec le sourire. Cependant, ses yeux, au fil du temps, avaient perdu de leur éclat, devenant ternes. Le spectre du Passé s'arrêta au printemps 1940 et changea de lieu. Les deux voyageurs se retrouvèrent à Chenonceau. Le père d'Hélène entendit alors le sifflement caractéristique des bombes dans l'air avant de sentir la terre tremblée sous la puissance d'une explosion. Le château se faisait bombarder par les Nazis.

Les jours suivant s'écoulèrent comme dans un film jusqu'en automne. En cette saison, plusieurs officiers de la Wehrmacht, escortés de soldats, rentrèrent dans le salon Louis XIV de Chenonceau. A l'intérieur de cette pièce au plafond à solives apparentes et à la corniche portant les initiales des premiers propriétaires, les Bohier, le plus haut gradé s'installa sur un mobilier recouvert de tapisseries d'Aubusson. Son plus proche subordonné s'appuya sur la console du célèbre ébéniste Boulle. Le plus jeune d'entre eux observa la collection de peintures Françaises des 12ème et 13ème siècles ainsi que la cheminée Renaissance qui portait la Salamandre et l'Hermine, évoquant le souvenir de François Ier et de la Reine Claude de France. Monsieur Menier y fit bientôt son entrée et accueillit les occupants.

Il les invita à le suivre dans une pièce plus intime et loin des oreilles indiscrètes, le salon François 1er. Dans cette salle se trouvait une autre cheminée Renaissance. Le mobilier se composait de trois crédences françaises du 15ème siècle et d'un cabinet italien du 16ème siècle exceptionnel par ses incrustations de nacre et d'ivoire, gravé à la plume, cadeau de mariage fait à François II et Marie Stuart. Au mur, les portraits des trois favorites de Louis XV en Grâces, de Diane de Poitiers et de Laure Victoire Mancini, nièce de Mazarin, en Diane chasseresse, observaient les nouveaux arrivants. Souhaitant prendre l'air et n'étant d'aucune utilité, le plus jeune prit congé de son supérieur et se rendit aux jardins. De la porte d'entrée, il se dirigea à gauche vers celui de Catherine de Médicis.

Ce dernier de 5 500 m2 donnait sur l'eau et sur le parc, ses allées permettaient une magnifique vue sur la façade ouest du château. Son dessin reposait sur cinq panneaux engazonnés, regroupés autour d'un élégant bassin de forme circulaire et ponctués de boules de buis. À l'Est, le jardin était bordé d'une côtière surplombant la douve où étaient palissés des rosiers. En plus, des cordons de lavandes, taillées basses et arrondies, en dessinaient l'harmonieux tracé. Intrigué par une perspective, le jeune officier se dirigea alors vers le nord pour y découvrir le Jardin Vert et l'Orangerie. Ce parc de 1825 à l'anglaise collectionnait des arbres remarquables ombrageant cet enclos engazonné. Cet ensemble de sujets d'exception aux ramures séculaires devançait un bâtiment blanc aménagé au 18ème et 19ème siècle.

Portant son regard vers les grandes fenêtres, il y vit une silhouette féminine d'un mètre soixante s'afférer autour d'arbres installés à l'intérieur. Curieux, l'allemand se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Y parvenant, il aperçut une jeune femme qui en inspectait chaque branche. Il resta interdit devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait l'impression d'espionner en sa forêt enchantée une elfe, tellement sa beauté le frappa de plein fouet. Cette muse prit enfin conscience de sa présence qu'elle en sursauta de surprise. Elle en lâcha son cahier et son crayon. Se connaissant coupable, l'officier se précipita devant elle et ramassa les affaires alors qu'elle restait paralyser.

La jeune femme était subjuguée par l'atmosphère qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, devenant légère et douce. Elle reprit contenance quand son bloc note réapparut devant ses yeux. Ne réalisant pas encore ce qui venait d'arriver, elle leva son visage et tomba sur deux pupilles d'un bleu profond, lui faisant penser à l'océan. Ses cheveux blonds tirés en arrière la fit voyager dans un champ de blé, une journée d'été. Elle fut sortie de son observation par une voix suave et grave, dans un français impeccable à l'accent allemand.

"- Bonjour, mademoiselle. Veuillez excusez mon entrée des plus indiscrètes. Je ne vous ai pas trop fait peur, j'espère.

\- Bon... bonjour, réussit-elle à répondre en reprenant ses biens. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai été que surprise. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude.

\- Mais quel rustre je fais. Je ne me suis même pas présenté. Lieutenant Frantz Feldmann de la Weehrmacht, pour vous servir, mademoiselle, s'inclina le jeune homme de ses un mètre quatre-vingts en claquant ses talons entre eux.

\- Hélène Hensoleil, enchantée, lui rendue la jeune femme, un peu tremblante. Je suis la fille du régisseur de Chenonceau.

\- Mes hommages, Hélène, lui fit un baisemain Frantz. Puis-je vous demander ce que fait une charmante créature telle que vous en ce lieu et, qui plus est, seule ?

\- Oh, j'étais entrain de surveiller les citronniers et les orangers. Nous les entrons à l'intérieur de l'Orangerie en automne pour éviter qu'ils ne souffrent du gel, l'informa Hélène, rougissant au compliment. Et vous, que faites-vous ici ?

\- J'ai accompagné mon supérieur qui voulait visiter le château et prévenir monsieur Menier des dispositions que nous devions prendre au vu de sa position stratégique.

\- Ah oui, s'étonna la jeune femme. Et en quoi Chenonceau est aussi important ?

\- Il enjambe la ligne de démarcation. Nos ennemis pourraient s'en servir pour fuir vers la zone libre ou faire venir des armes. Nous sommes dans l'obligation d'installer à proximité une batterie d'artillerie afin de le bombarder le cas échéant," lui expliqua l'officier qui le regretta immédiatement

En effet, à ces informations, Hélène blanchit à vue d'œil, si c'était encore possible. Elle lui apparaissait telle une porcelaine que Frantz craignit alors pour sa santé. Il s'empressa de s'enquérir de son état.

"- Vous sentez-vous bien ? Si c'est par rapport à mes paroles, je vous prie de m'en excuser. Je ne voulais pas vous bouleverser.

\- Ne vous en voulez pas. Vous êtes les vainqueurs. Vous avez tous les droits de faire selon votre bon plaisir, réussit-elle à dire d'un ton amer.

\- Mon attitude est pourtant impardonnable. Je vous dois tout de même le respect," répliqua l'officier quelque peu blessé par ces propos.

Le voyant ainsi, le cœur d'Hélène se serra sans qu'elle en comprenne les raisons. Elle lui pria de lui pardonner, ce qu'il accepta bien volontiers, si elle faisait de même. De fil en aiguille, la jeune femme finit par reprendre son travail en parlant avec Frantz. Celui-ci apprit qu'elle avait 18 ans alors que lui en avait 22. Quand elle se dirigea vers une caissette remplie d'ustensiles, il s'offrit de l'aider, constatant qu'elle avait du mal à en soulever le poids. Reconnaissante, l'aînée des filles Hensoleil le guida jusqu'au potager des fleurs.

Ce dernier était organisé en douze carrés bordés de pommiers et de rosiers tige Queen Elisabeth sur plus d'un hectare. Deux serres permettaient la culture des bulbes de jacinthes, amaryllis, narcisses, tulipes et la plantation de semis. Plus de 400 rosiers, des tubéreuses et des agapanthes les entouraient. Frantz fut ravi d'un tel spectacle et encore plus quand il vit le vent faire voler les longs cheveux noires d'Hélène, rendant encore plus féerique sa vision d'une créature céleste au milieu de ces multiples plantes.

Le spectre du Passé remit sa main sur l'épaule de votre arrière-grand-père alors qu'il serrait les poings à cette rencontre qui avait, selon lui, détruit sa famille. Pendant ce nouveau voyage, il se revit réprimander Hélène et lui interdire de nouer un quelconque lien avec le jeune officier allemand. D'autres scènes se présentèrent, lui montrant sa fille tout tenter pour ignorer ce Frantz. Déterminé et inexorablement attiré par la jeune femme, celui-ci venait régulièrement la voir à Chenonceau. Il réussit au fil des années à trouver un chemin vers elle. Ainsi, une amitié les lia. Cependant, l'intendant identifia bien vite une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux de sa fille qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis le décès de son épouse. Elle était de nouveau vivante. Soudain, le fantôme stoppa le défilement sur une soirée d'été étoilée de 1942. Les deux jeunes gens avaient ainsi 20 et 24 ans. Votre arrière-grand-père observait maintenant Hélène marchant doucement dans le jardin de Diane de Poitiers.

A droite du château, la structure de ce parterre de 12 000 m2, gardée par la Chancellerie, maison de l'intendant de Catherine de Médicis, offrait deux allées perpendiculaires et deux autres en diagonale délimitant ainsi huit grands triangles de pelouse décorés de délicates volutes de santolines. Les terrasses surélevées, qui protégeaient le jardin des crues du Cher, étaient ornées de vasques permettant de découvrir des arbustes, ifs, fusains, buis et laurier stin qui rythmaient les dessins des massifs. Plus d'une centaine d'hibiscus sur tiges y fleurissaient en cette saison. Entre ces arbustes, les plates-bandes de fleurs en soulignaient la géométrie rigoureuse. Tout autour du jardin, des rosiers grimpants Iceberg habillaient les murs qui soutenaient les terrasses.

Là, votre arrière-grand-père aperçut un homme s'approchant de sa fille. Une discussion suivit et se transforma en dispute où elle fut malmenée. Il voulait l'embrasser de force. Se débattant, Hélène vit son gilet déchiré et tomba sur le sol. Son agresseur se jeta sur elle dans l'intention d'abuser d'elle.

"- Non, Thomas ! Laissez-moi !"

Son père n'en revenait pas d'entendre ce nom et voulut intervenir mais en vain. Il passait au travers. Un autre réalisa son souhait. Il était imposant et portait son plus bel uniforme. La jeune femme le reconnut et murmura son prénom alors qu'il soulevait le frère de Sonia par le col.

"- Frantz.

\- Ne t'approche plus d'elle ou je te tuerai de mes mains," menaça celui-ci en s'adressant à Thomas qui apprit à voler sur quelques mètres.

En effet, l'allemand l'avait balancé de toutes ses forces loin de celle qui avait capturé depuis leur première rencontre son cœur. L'agresseur préféra fuir la queue entre les jambes devant l'aura meurtrière et froide qui émanait du sauveur. Après sa fuite, se calmant, l'officier fit face à Hélène toujours à terre. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle saisit doucement, réconfortée par sa chaleur. D'un mouvement souple, Frantz la serra contre lui, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Sans qu'une seule parole ne soit prononcée, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et se noya dans des prunelles où elle y lissait une lueur d'amour mélangé à un doux désir.

Quand au jeune homme, il était prisonnier de celles d'Hélène. Il y voyait la clarté de la lune s'y refléter. Sa résistance fut mise à l'épreuve et finit par céder quand sa vision dériva vers ses fines lèvres, l'appelant de leur douceur. Se penchant vers elle, Frantz lui offrit délicatement son premier baiser sous le regard effaré de votre arrière-grand-père. Hélène, bercée par un cocon de béatitude, lui répondit avec timidité et retenue. Malheureusement, réalisant leur geste, elle se libéra subitement de son emprise et s'éloigna de lui, les larmes lui brouillant la vue.

"- Je... suis désolée... Je ne peux pas...

\- Mais pourquoi ?... Je vous aime, lui révéla Frantz. Ne ressentez-vous rien pour moi ? J'avais cru le comprendre durant ces années passées ensemble.

-... Ce... n'est pas cela... Je suis française et je... et vous êtes un officier allemand... Notre amour est impossible... Je déshonorerai ma famille... si je laissai mon cœur parlé.

\- Votre cœur parlé, répéta le jeune homme, un espoir brûlant en lui. M'aimez-vous donc ?

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance si je vous aime ou non, insista Hélène, l'âme en peine. Mon père et ma patrie sont le plus important... Je ne peux les trahir ainsi."

A ces mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres et le cœur, la jeune femme prit la fuite, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues. Elle laissa Frantz dans le même état, pleurant à l'intérieur et maugréant contre cette maudite guerre. Le voyage de l'arrière-grand-père continua sous les directives du fantôme, le laissant dubitatif. Il se souvenait avoir vu Hélène s'enfermer dans sa chambre en pleurs, gardant à jamais secret le déroulement de cette soirée. Il vit alors défiler devant ses yeux les mois suivant où les deux amoureux se regardaient en chien de faïence, ne pouvant plus se considérer comme de simples amis. Sa fille perdit un peu sa joie de vivre. Puis l'image se stabilisa.

C'était la nuit et il était à l'intérieur de la galerie. Là, il vit Hélène aider monsieur Menier et des résistants. Ils faisaient passer des prisonniers de guerre échappés des camps et des familles de juifs en zone libre, les sauvant des Nazis. Soudain, des bruits de pas et de voix allemandes se firent entendre. Tous se cachèrent derrière d'immenses œuvres d'art, entreposées là par le propriétaire des lieux pour leur apporter des abris. Malheureusement, un petit garçon trébucha faisant tomber une tasse. Le bruit se répandit dans la salle, statufiant tout le monde.

Hélène prit son courage à deux mains et se précipita vers l'infortuné pour l'amener à sa cachette. Cependant, elle n'en eut pas le temps. En effet, la porte s'ouvrit et tous perçurent une voix ordonnée à des soldats de rester en station. Finalement, un officier entra dans la galerie en refermant derrière lui, une main cachant quelque chose sous sa veste. Il vit alors la jeune femme agenouillée à côté du garçonnet qui se retenait tant bien que mal de pleurer. Leur groupe retenait son souffle quand des paroles s'élevèrent.

"- Relevez cet enfant et terminez votre œuvre. Je ne vous dénoncerai pas, ainsi que vos camarades. Cependant, faites-vite. Je ne pourrai retenir la patrouille très longtemps.

\- Frantz," s'émut Hélène, reconnaissant son intonation et sa chevelure blonde à la clarté de la lune.

Des questions pleines la tête, elle fit signe à monsieur Menier. Ce dernier ordonna à ses comparses de reprendre leur activité. Par précaution, tous cachèrent leur visage par des cagoules. L'officier allemand n'y prêta aucune attention, préférant se concentrer sur la nymphe de la nuit qui se dressait devant lui. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui.

"- Pourquoi, quémanda-t-elle.

\- Pour vous, lui révéla Frantz. Je ne supporterai pas de vous voir partir pour les camps de prisonnier... ou pire... Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que vous, si douce et paisible, puissiez être une résistante."

Finissant sa phrase, il fit demi-tour, lui tournant le dos. Il continua cependant de lui parler.

"- Je comprends un peu mieux votre refus... A l'avenir, faites plus attention, ainsi que vos amis, car je ne suis pas en fraction tous les soirs."

Ayant cette fois terminé et ne lui laissant pas le temps de placer un mot, Frantz rejoignit ses hommes et sortit de sa veste un chaton, le discriminant du bruit entendu tantôt. Hélène, stupéfaite, s'essuya les larmes menaçant de s'écouler, avant de serrer ses mains entre elle au devant de sa poitrine. Puis, reprenant contenance, elle aida le garçon à fuir avec ses parents. Le fantôme du Passé se saisit de nouveau de l'épaule de votre arrière-grand-père, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir. Personne ne lui avait parlé de cet événement. Des interrogations lui paralysant l'esprit, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il avait encore sauté quelques mois. Il atterrit au printemps 1943, devant le labyrinthe du parc de Chenonceau. Il y entendait des rires. En son intérieur, il put voir alors Hélène jouer, telle une jeune enfant, à essayer d'échapper à Frantz.

En effet, depuis l'épisode de la galerie, les deux jeunes gens avaient repris une certaine amitié, préférant rester ainsi plutôt que loin l'un de l'autre. C'était par moment une véritable torture. Cependant, l'espoir de voir se terminer la guerre et peut-être enfin vivre leur amour enflammait toutes leurs espérances. Épuisée par sa course, Hélène s'adossa à un petit édifice d'osier vivant qui trônait au centre du labyrinthe sur une gloriette surélevée. A son côté, la statue d'une nymphe portant Bacchus enfant se dressait au sommet d'un tronc de cèdre. Frantz fit rapidement son apparition, expirant quelque peu suite à son effort. Le vent fit voler des pétales de fleur entourant Hélène d'un tourbillon magique. La trouvant irrésistible, il ne put résister d'avantage. S'approchant doucement de celle qui, fermant les yeux, reprenait son souffle, il déposa sur ses lèvres vermeilles un léger baiser. Surprise, la jeune femme ouvrit soudainement les paupières.

"- Frantz, je...

\- Je vous en prie. Je vous aime d'un amour incommensurable, la supplia-t-il tendrement, un doigt posé sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Juste pour un instant, oublions que vous êtes française et moi allemand. Ne soyons qu'une femme et un homme...

\- Je... je vous aime aussi," lui avoua Hélène, consentant à sa prière.

Laissant un instant la guerre de côté, heureux, les aimés échangèrent un baiser passionné sous la complicité d'une Vénus qui surplombait l'édifice les protégeant des regards indiscrets. Leur échange n'échappa pourtant pas à la vue de votre arrière-grand-père qui n'en loupa pas une seule seconde. Depuis ce jour, les tourtereaux entretinrent une relation secrète. Durant celle-ci, Frantz améliora le rationnement d'Hélène. Ne voulant pas en abuser comme certaine amante d'officier Nazi, elle préféra subir la faim comme la majorité des français, offrant les faveurs de son aimé aux plus faibles. Ceux-ci se doutant un peu de leur provenance préféraient taire leurs doutes, trop heureux de pouvoir donner un peu de viandes ou de légumes supplémentaires à leurs enfants affamés.

Ce fut la rage au cœur mais tout de même troublé que votre arrière-grand-père entreprit un nouveau saut dans le temps. Il était maintenant en juillet 1944. Les Alliés étaient entrain de bombarder Chenonceau détruisant les vitraux de la chapelle. L'intendant surprit Frantz à piéger la batterie allemande qui explosa. N'y comprenant plus rien, il le suivit dans sa fuite avant de le voir disparaître alors que le fantôme du Passé fit défiler une nouvelle fois le temps. Fin mars 1945, Hélène, l'âme en peine, déambulait dans la forêt adjacente au château. Elle serrait contre son cœur le pendentif que Frantz lui avait offert et qu'elle ne quittait jamais, Au bout de quelques minutes, une silhouette vêtue de vêtements civils abîmés sortit de dessous des arbres. La reconnaissant, la jeune femme se précipita et lui sauta dans les bras avant de l'embrasser.

"- Vous êtes revenus, souffla-t-elle heureuse avant de paniquer en s'écartant un peu de lui. C'est trop dangereux si on venait à vous découvrir. Vous risquez d'être fusillé. Je ne le supporterai pas. Vous devez fuir.

\- Il fallait que je revienne, que je vous vois avant de me faire de nouveau reconnaître."

Ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de parler et des questions plein la tête, il la serra dans ses bras en humant son parfum avant de lui faire une demande très particulière.

"- Epousez-moi.

\- Pardon ? N'en revenait pas Hélène.

\- Il me faut m'en aller mais avant, j'aimerai que nous nous promettions de nous marier à la fin de cette guerre, quelque soit son issue et mon destin."

Emue plus que de raison, oubliant son père, son devoir filial et jusqu'à son pays, sa dulcinée accepta. Lui prenant la main, Frantz la conduisit jusqu'à la chapelle de Chenonceau. Les suivant de plus en plus intrigué, votre arrière-grand-père fut déstabilisé par la vision devant lui. A l'intérieur, le châtelain était debout devant l'autel parlant avec le prêtre de la paroisse. Hélène fut aussi surprise que son père et regarda son aimé, des interrogations plein les yeux. Le comprenant, celui-ci consentit à la satisfaire sans aucun accent dans la voix.

"- Hélène, je vous dois un aveu."

Curieux de savoir de quoi il en retournait, le régisseur prêta l'oreille mais le fantôme du Passé accéléra le temps, rendant les protagonistes muets. Ainsi, tous deux virent la jeune femme pleurer de joie et de soulagement alors qu'elle se jetait au cou de l'officier allemand. Interrompant leur étreinte, monsieur Menier les ramena à la réalité. Le prêtre bénit leurs fiançailles, puis une promesse de mariage fut signée par tous les acteurs de cette cérémonie secrète. Ce papier fut caché dans une fissure du mur. L'image se troubla. Les nouveaux fiancés réapparurent une fois encore dans le labyrinthe. Sachant qu'ils devaient bientôt se séparer, Hélène marcha jusqu'aux cariatides qui se dressaient majestueux derrière les cercles de verdure. Conscient de ses peines, le jeune homme la rejoignit et essaya de la réconforter.

"- Je ne vivrai que pour vous retrouvez et vous épouser.

\- Je veux vous accompagner, le supplia sa fiancée.

\- Impossible. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Je suis aux yeux du monde un allemand et les combats font encore rage... Restez sous la protection de votre famille.

\- J'ai si peur qu'il vous arrive malheur et de vous perdre," pleura-t-elle.

Sachant pertinemment que rien ne pourrait la soulager de ses craintes, son fiancé la prit dans ses bras et la laissa déverser toutes ses peurs sur lui. Suivant son inclination, Hélène posa ses mains sur les joues de son aimé et se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa. Le baiser devint plus affamé de seconde en seconde jusqu'à ce que l'air leur manqua. Le regardant d'une lueur sensuelle, sa dulcinée se détacha de lui et fit glisser de ses épaules sa robe de mousseline. Subjugué par ce spectacle, son futur amant s'approcha d'elle en tremblant tellement la tension érotique était palpable. Silencieusement, il s'assura de son consentement total et entier. La jeune femme lui captura de nouveau les lèvres lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle l'était. Rassuré, l'officier intensifia le baiser en l'allongeant sur un carré d'herbe. Sous les yeux de Pallas, de Cybèle, d'Hercule et d'Apollon qui habillaient l'édifice, Hélène se sacrifia à Vénus en lui offrant son innocence sous le coucher de l'astre du jour.

Les poings serrés par ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison envers sa patrie et envers lui, votre arrière-grand-père fut projeté chez lui au mois d'avril 1945. Là, il se revit dresser de toute sa stature devant sa fille, aussi furieux qu'un volcan en fusion.

"- Vous m'avez déshonoré. En plus de vous amouracher d'un allemand sous mes yeux, je viens d'apprendre que vous avez forniqué avec lui et... Je ne peux le prononcer sans honte.

\- Père, je vous en prie... Permettez-moi de vous expliquer. Il m'a promis de m'épouser.

\- Et vous l'avez cru, naïve que vous êtes.

\- Il n'est pas ce que vous croyez. J'ai confiance en lui. Monsieur Menier peut témoigner de tout et...

\- Silence, cria son père. Je vous rappelle que monsieur Menier est inconscient du fait du dernier bombardement et ne peut vous êtes d'aucun secours. Et quand bien même, votre état est inacceptable... Je ne tolérerai plus votre présence sous ce toit... Vous êtes comme morte pour moi."

Après cette affirmation, votre arrière-grand-père se souvint l'avoir enfermée dans sa chambre pendant qu'une servante préparait sa valise. Astrid, considérant sa sœur comme une seconde mère, vint la rejoindre et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle la suppliait de rester auprès d'elle. Hélène en fut désolée, ne pouvant pas s'opposer à la volonté de leur père. Celui-ci avait droit de vie et de mort sur elles. La jeune fiancée tendit à sa cadette un feuillet et lui fit promettre de le lui remettre. Une heure plus tard, elle roulait dans une voiture vers sa nouvelle destinée sous le regard haineux d'Astrid envers son géniteur. Le fantôme du Passé montra ensuite au voyageur la ville de Cadillac où des religieuses régissaient un centre de réhabilitation. Il se vit y abandonner sa fille en larmes, indifférent à son sort. Réalisant que le véhicule fonçait sur lui et oubliant son état fantomatique, il ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact.

Ne ressentant rien, votre arrière-grand-père rouvrit doucement les yeux et constata qu'il était de retour dans sa chambre au sein du château de Chenonceau, le 25 décembre 1945. Il effectua un tour d'horizon. Il était seul. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à ce périple. Il n'avait pas à rougir de sa décision. Il avait tout donné à ses filles, des biens, la meilleure éducation possible, et pourtant... Hélène avait fait preuve de trahison. Elle avait mérité son sort, alors pourquoi cela sonnait faux en son esprit. Il se souvint des années passées ensemble. Il se surprit à se sentir en manque du tempérament doux et attentionné ainsi que du rire de son aînée. L'avoir entendue et vue de nouveau vivante, le lui avait fait réaliser.

La rage de savoir que c'était grâce à cet allemand l'envahit. Cependant, il s'interrogea sur cet homme. Pourquoi ne pas avoir dénoncé Hélène ? Son amour était-il aussi puissant ? Pourquoi monsieur Menier semblait au courant de la situation ? Cette promesse existait-elle vraiment ? Thomas avait-il réellement tenté de la violer ? Ses réflexions furent interrompues par un nouveau son d'horloge. Elle sonnait une heure du matin. votre arrière-grand-père scruta chaque ombre quand il vit une nouvelle forme humaine encapuchonnée traverser la porte.

"- Je suis le fantôme du Présent. Vous savez pourquoi je suis là, alors venez," ordonna le spectre en lui présentant l'endroit d'où il était venu.

Le voyageur franchit alors l'entrée de sa chambre. Des couloirs de Chenonceau, il constata que les autres résidents du château venaient de rentrer de la messe de minuit. Ils partageaient une collation au sein de la grande galerie, en se souhaitant un bon Noël. Arrivé en retard, un nouvel invité inattendu fit son apparition. Reconnaissant Frantz, Astrid en eut le souffle coupé, surtout quand monsieur Menier le saluer chaleureusement. Sa surprise fut encore plus grande quand François lui serra fraternellement la main comme si c'était un frère d'armes. Ce fut sans voix qu'elle l'entendit s'adresser à leur hôte.

"- Je ne vois pas Hélène. N'était-elle pas invitée ?

\- Hélène ?! Et bien... tenta de répondre le châtelain qui visiblement ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

\- Elle est morte," lui répondit-on.

Astrid se tourna vers le responsable et vit Sonia faire front devant le nouveau venu.

"- Morte ?!... C'est impossible... Vous mentez !? Cria celui-ci, abasourdi et les jambes tremblantes.

\- Et pourtant, c'est vrai, insista-t-elle. Dans leur fuite vers l'Allemagne, des Nazis sont passés par ici. Ils l'ont tuée une balle dans le cœur après l'avoir violée."

A ce qu'il savait être un mensonge, votre arrière-grand-père observa la réaction de celui qui avait détourné son aînée de son devoir. Il avait la tête baissée, les yeux exorbités et le souffle court. Il transpirait le désespoir le plus total, serrant les poings à s'en faire saigner.

"- C'est impossible... Je ... je veux voir sa tombe, exigea le désespéré.

\- Il n'y a pas de tombe, renchérit Thomas d'un ton sadique. Tes complices ont mis le feu à son corps. Il ne reste plus rien... De toute façon que fais-tu ici, sale boche ? Ta présence en ces lieux est une honte."

La victime de tant de mesquinerie ne l'écoutait plus. Il eut la nausée et voulant fuir cette réalité, se mit à courir en direction de la sortie. Dehors, s'appuyant sur le bord d'une douve, il vomit avant de s'affaler au sol, en pleurs. Il ne cessait de répéter le nom d'Hélène avant de l'hurler avec force dans la nuit étoilée. Votre arrière-grand-père, qui assistait à cette scène, se surprit à ressentir de la compassion. Soudainement, sans prévenir, le décor changea. De retour à sa chambre, il y vit entrer Astrid, furieuse et désespérée, réveillant son double. Sa plus jeune fille le réprimandait, l'accusant d'avoir fait le malheur d'Hélène et le sien. Elle le menaçait de scandale, prête à révéler à tous la vérité, s'il ne lui signait pas une autorisation de se marier avant sa majorité. Sans voir une seule émotion sur son visage, l'intendant s'observa céder à ce chantage. Après cette scène des plus mortifiantes pour lui, conscient qu'il venait de perdre sa cadette, le fantôme du Présent le saisit et le précipita dans l'eau.

Sans être mouillé, il se retrouva à Cadillac. Il était dans un couloir de l'institut où il avait amené Hélène, plusieurs mois plus tôt. Là, une agitation était présente et des pleurs d'un nouveau-né se faisaient entendre. Leur intensité ne cacha cependant pas la sonnerie d'une horloge qui indiqua qu'il était dix heures du matin. En plus d'avoir fait un saut dans l'espace, il en avait fait un de plusieurs heures. Se concentrant sur la voix, l'intendant se dirigea vers la pièce d'où elle provenait.

"- Non... Non, ne m'enlevez pas mon enfant... Rendez-le-moi !

\- C'est un enfant du péché. Vous vous devez de l'abandonner et vous consacrer à votre rédemption.

\- Non ! Mon fiancé va venir nous chercher... Rendez-moi mon enfant !

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une menteuse. Maintenant, calmez-vous."

Passant la tête, votre arrière-grand-père fut effaré de reconnaître Hélène, en sueur et malgré la fatigue de l'enfantement, se débattre contre les religieuses qui la maintenaient sur le lit. Pendant ce temps, une d'entre elles sortit de la salle, emmenant vers un avenir incertain son fardeau emmailloté d'où sortaient deux minuscules mains. Sa fille reçut une dose de tranquillisant et s'affala sur son oreiller, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Laissant son petit-enfant s'éloigner loin de lui, le régisseur de Chenonceau vit la pièce tourner sur elle-même avant de se retrouver de nouveau dans sa chambre.

A l'intérieur, il resta immobile, le regard dans le vide. L'image d'Hélène amaigrie et maladive lui hantait la mémoire. Son cœur en était tout bouleversé, bien plus qu'il l'aurait cru. Secouant la tête de droite et de gauche pour reprendre ses esprits, il regarda le cours du Cher s'écouler sous sa fenêtre. Tournant le visage à droite, il vit le soi-disant fiancé déambuler l'âme en peine au sein du jardin de Catherine de Médicis en direction de l'Orangerie. Son dessein, sans doute, était de se recueillir sur les lieux de sa première rencontre d'avec sa fille. Bien que touché par leur sort, la fureur le reprit. Il était offusqué par sa présence à Chenonceau. En tant qu'ennemi, Frantz aurait dû être en prison, en attende d'un jugement, risquant la peine de mort par un peloton d'exécution. Si au moins, Hélène ne l'avait pas rencontré, il n'aurait pas été obligé de la renier.

Provenant dans son dos, il entendit une nouvelle fois la fameuse horloge sonner deux coups. Levant les yeux vers l'astre lunaire, dans l'attente de son dernier visiteur, il remarqua dans sa clarté une silhouette humaine volée vers lui. Le temps de réaliser ce qu'il voyait, le nouveau spectre était devant lui en lévitation sous une aube lui cachant son visage. Sans un mot, il lui tendit la main. Conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas se défiler, votre arrière-grand-père enjamba sa fenêtre et s'en saisit. Découvrant une capacité à voler, il se laissa guider vers la lune. Au bout d'un voyage qui lui sembla durer une éternité, l'intendant de Chenonceau lévita au-dessus du bâtiment où était enfermée sa fille, à Cadillac. Atterrissant dans la cour, il suivit le fantôme du Futur. Celui-ci lui montra alors un spectacle qui lui fit louper un battement.

Devant lui, Hélène se faisait fouetter jusqu'au sang. Elle résistait à son envie d'hurler sa douleur mais elle ne put empêcher des plaintes de traverser ses lèvres. Elle subissait bravement son châtiment. Son père resta statufié par ce spectacle. Désirant fuir cette vision d'horreur, ses yeux tombèrent sur la première page d'un journal du 1er janvier 1946. Le spectre leva la main et accéléra les images. Ainsi, votre arrière-grand-père fit la connaissance de la mère supérieure qui dirigeait cet établissement de réhabilitation des filles-mères. Il découvrit qu'elle était cruelle et aigrie d'avoir été obligée de choisir la voie monastique par sa famille. A ce qu'il comprit, la religieuse ne supportait pas de voir des jeunes femmes ayant vécu ce que la vie lui avait refusé. Elle se vengeait sur elles, les réduisant en esclavage et leur faisant subir des châtiments corporels, dans l'espoir de les remettre dans le droit chemin.

Hélène était devenue la victime favorite de la mère supérieure depuis son arrivée. En effet, déterminée dans sa conviction de l'arrivée de son fiancé, elle défendait la réalité de ses fiançailles avec fierté. Malheureusement, certaines religieuses l'insultaient d'affabulatrice. Ne voulant pas subir les mêmes sévices, quelques pensionnaires la maltraitaient aussi. Elle était seule face à ce harcèlement. Pensant à son enfant qu'elle comptait récupérer, elle résistait à toutes ces épreuves. Son père la vit forte malgré les carences. En effet, étant souvent privée de repas, la faim était sa compagne. Furieuse de sa résistance en ce mois de janvier, la mère supérieure apposa la croix gammée Nazie au fer rouge sur son omoplate gauche, sous les yeux effarés de son père. Ainsi marquée, elle était sûre qu'Hélène ne trouverait pas de bon mari car qui voudrait épouser une amante d'un ennemi de la patrie.

Ce fut la torture de trop. La jeune femme de 24 ans prit alors une décision. Malgré ses blessures, votre arrière-grand-père la vit se faufiler, une nuit, dans les couloirs de l'établissement et rentrer dans le bureau de la mère supérieure. Sa fille fouilla dans les registres et trouvant l'acte de naissance de son enfant, le prit. Elle vola également une forte somme d'argent. Elle s'enfuit alors grâce à la complicité d'une jeune religieuse qui eut pitié d'elle et de sa situation. Hélène alla à la gare et s'achetant un billet, se rendit à Paris. Son intention était de se servir des services publics de la capitale pour découvrir où son bébé avait été envoyé. De plus, elle trouverait sûrement une piste au sujet de son amant. Malgré sa confiance en lui, il brillait par son absence de nouvelles. Arrivée à destination, elle loua une chambre de bonne dans les bas quartiers et se proposa pour des petits travaux comme de la couture.

Sans prévenir, le fantôme prit la main de l'intendant et changea d'univers. Les deux voyageurs étaient dans un bar de Tours où ils virent une tête blonde avachie sur une table, une bouteille de whiskies à la main. Ce jeune homme de 28 ans était saoul et tentait d'oublier sa souffrance dans la boisson. Provenant de la porte, une personne se dirigea vers lui. Réalisant que c'était Sonia, l'intendant en fronça les sourcils. Avec difficulté, elle aida le soûlard à se lever et à rentrer en son appartement. La regardant un peu mieux, le père d'Hélène constata qu'elle avait un air qu'il connaissait. L'identifiant, il comprit ce que faisait Sonia. Elle voulait séduire l'officier. Pour cela, elle s'était apprêtée comme sa fille et se comportait comme elle.

Votre arrière-grand-père voyagea de nouveau. Le spectre du Futur l'amena devant une chambre de bonne à Paris, fin février 1946. Reconnaissant celle d'Hélène, il allait traverser la porte mais le bruit de multiples pas dans les escaliers l'arrêta. Des hommes apparurent et ouvrirent avec fracas la pièce où sa fille cousait une robe qu'une dame lui avait commandée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se défendre qu'elle fut empoignée et amenée de force sur le trottoir. Là, d'autres personnes l'attendaient. Scrutant cette foule, la jeune femme visualisa d'autres infortunées, la tête rasée et une croix gammée peinte sur la tête, œuvre du Comité Local de Libération. Réalisant les raisons de sa présence, Hélène se débattit à tel point que sa tenue se déchira au niveau de l'omoplate découvrant sa blessure. Un de ses agresseurs vociféra.

"- Regardez-vous tous. Qu'est-ce que je vous affirmais. Elle a couché avec un Nazi. Voici la preuve."

A cette voix, la jeune femme sursauta et identifia son accusateur. Le fusillant du regard, elle s'adressa à lui.

"- Thomas, pourquoi ?

\- Je te fais juste payer mon humiliation et ton refus. Tu aurais dû faire preuve d'un peu plus de jugeote avant de me repousser et de t'amouracher de ce type," lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

Comprenant que la vengeance était son moteur, votre arrière-grand-père fut le témoin impuissant de l'humiliation de sa fille qui endura fièrement et sans pleurs cette nouvelle épreuve. D'un ordre simple, le spectre du Futur fit dérouler encore les images. Ainsi, l'intendant réalisa la misère d'Hélène qui ne recevait plus de commandes ou un quelconque travail depuis ce jour. Un matin, affaiblie par le manque de nourriture, elle s'évanouit en pleine rue, malade. Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla dans une chambre dont les propriétaires la soignèrent. Guérie, elle réalisa qu'elle avait été amenée dans une maison close. Son aînée voulut s'enfuir mais, bien gardée et des barreaux aux fenêtres, c'était une véritable forteresse. Hélène subit dès lors outrages sur outrages et cela tous les jours. Au fil des semaines, des mois et des années, tout espoir de s'en sortir s'échappa de son cœur. Son âme fut détruite à chaque assaut de ces hommes qui abusaient d'elle. Elle était devenue comme un fantôme au bout de six ans de cette vie.

Votre arrière-grand-père ferma les yeux pour fuir cette réalité. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, il constata qu'il était revenu à Chenonceau. Le château était en liesse car un mariage allait avoir lieu. De loin, reconnaissant l'officier allemand, il s'approcha de lui. Celui-ci était en tenue de marié et il discutait avec une jeune femme de 25 ans en ce printemps 1952. L'intendant resta interdit devant cette dernière. Il avait devant lui Astrid, mariée et visiblement enceinte. Elle lui transmettait le fameux billet qu'Hélène lui avait confié. L'homme âgé de 34 ans le saisit en lui demandant pourquoi que maintenant. Elle lui avoua ne pas l'avoir fait avant par désir de vengeance. Elle l'avait considéré aussi coupable que son père dans le sort de sa sœur aînée. Elle était venue à son mariage pour lui apprendre la vérité et corriger une injustice avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle le savait encore amoureux d'Hélène. Bouleversé par cet aveu, le futur marié lut le mot de sa dulcinée : _Là où nous faisions qu'un_. Comprenant l'allusion, il se précipita vers le lieu indiqué, suivi par votre arrière-grand-père.

Arrivé devant les Cariatides, l'amant de sa fille fouilla chaque recoin de l'édifice. Y trouvant une faille cachée par les branches de lierre, il y glissa la main et en sortit un journal intime. Lisant la couverture, il reconnut celui d'Hélène. S'installant sur une marche, il se mit à lire. Au fil de sa lecture, il tremblait d'émotions qui se transformèrent vite en fureur. Se levant, il courut vers la salle des Gardes du château, pièce voisine de la Chapelle restaurée en 1951 et ayant anciennement abrité les hommes d'armes chargés de la protection royale. Il ne fit pas attention ni à la cheminée du 16ème siècle et aux coffrets gothiques et Renaissance, ni au plafond à solives apparentes portant deux C entrelacés. Il marcha sur la majolique, se plantant devant Sonia et les invités. Une colère noire dans le cœur, il se mit à vociférer.

"- Vous étiez au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Que vous arrive-t-il, mon ami ? Demanda la jeune femme, soutenu par son frère.

\- Ne faites pas l'étonnée. Vous saviez qu'Hélène était encore en vie. C'est vous qui l'avez dénoncée à son père sur notre relation plus qu'intime.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Hélène vous a entendue et l'a confié à ce journal que voici, lui montra-t-il. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi vous avez autant insisté sur sa mort et pendant des années. Vous vouliez faire taire la voix qui me criait le contraire. L'alcool aidant, vous y êtes parvenus. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour vous avoir. J'étais jalouse d'elle. Elle était tout ce que je ne suis pas alors je me suis vengée à ma manière.

\- Sale..."

Le fiancé stoppa son insulte quand il vit Thomas s'interposer entre sa sœur et lui. Il avait un air suffisant.

"- De toute manière, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, cette pauvre chose doit être morte ou détruite alors qu'importe que vous soyez au courant maintenant. Personne ne voudra plus d'elle de toute manière.

\- Je vous interdis d'insulter celle que j'aime toujours devant moi, explosa l'amant d'Hélène en le soulevant par le col.

\- Sinon quoi ? De toute façon, qui pourrait aimer une fille de joie.

\- Que dites-vous ? N'en revenait pas son interlocuteur à cette provocation.

\- Et oui, Hélène est enfermée dans une maison close et doit bien divertir ces messieurs du gratin parisien. Je le sais car c'est moi qui l'ai livrée contre une belle somme d'argent il y a six ans."

A cette information qui glaça toute l'assemblée, Thomas reçut le plus beau coup de poing de son existence. La force était telle qu'il atterrit au fond de la salle. Désireux d'aller secourir son aimée, le responsable fit volte face, abandonnant la future mariée devant l'autel. Stoppant un instant son avancé, il lui lança.

"- Il va s'en dire que le mariage est annulé. Je refuse de m'unir à une créature malveillante comme vous ou même à votre misérable famille. Je ne vous ai jamais aimé de toute manière. Vous n'étiez que la remplaçante, une source de souvenirs et une pâle copie d'Hélène."

Finalement, il reprit sa course alors que Sonia fut fusillée du regard par les invités dont sa famille qui venait de subir une humiliation aussi grande que cruelle et cela devant tous. Astrid la gifla avant de repartir au bras de François qui proposa son aide à l'infortuné avant de le voir s'éloigner dans sa voiture. Il voulait régler cette affaire seul.

Votre arrière-grand-père assista à la recherche de celui qui aurait pu être son gendre. Cela demanda des jours et beaucoup de sommes d'argent. Finalement, il trouva la maison où sa dulcinée endurait les pires tourments qu'une femme pouvait subir. Y entrant, il exigea de la voir. Arrivant devant une chambre, il souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il s'était préparé à tout mais pas à la vision devant lui. Bien qu'il l'ait reconnue, Hélène, âgée alors de 30 ans, était très pâle, des plus amaigries et semblait très faible. Elle était allongée sur un lit défait. Entendant la porte grincer, elle avait péniblement ouvert les yeux avant de les écarter devant l'homme devant elle. Honteuse, elle voulut se cacher sous les draps mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Elle n'eut que celle de prononcer son nom.

"- Na... Nathan.

\- Oh, Hélène, se précipita ce dernier à son chevet. Je vous retrouve enfin.

\- Mon... amour... vous ne m'aviez pas... oubliée.

\- Jamais, lui assura Nathan en lui prenant la main. Je vous ai cru morte. Ce n'est que depuis quelques semaines que je fus mis au courant de tout. Pardonnez-moi.

\- Il n'y a... rien à ... pardonner... La vie en... a décidé... ainsi... et...

Hélène fut interrompue par une quinte de toux violente qui lui fit cracher du sang.

\- Hélène, prit peur son amant. Je vais vous emmener avec moi et je vous soignerai. Vous verrez tout...

\- C'est... inutile... Je me... meurs, l'interrompit-elle en douceur.

\- Non ! Non ! Pas maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau réunis, sanglota Nathan. Je ne saurai vivre sans vous.

\- Mon... amour... Avant de... mourir... promettez-moi... de le... sauver.

\- Qui ?

\- Notre... fils... je vous... en prie... Retrouvez-le... et sauvez-le, » lui pria Hélène en lui donnant un papier qu'elle serrait dans la main.

A cette nouvelle, Nathan écarquilla les yeux. Un fils, il avait un fils et il lui avait été enlevé. Voyant la lueur d'espoir de sa dulcinée, il promit. Soulagée, elle puisa assez de force pour lui caresser la joue et fermant les yeux, expira pour la toute dernière fois. Tout comme votre arrière-grand-père des années précédentes, Nathan pleura son désespoir alors qu'il avait maintenu ses doigts contre lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il souleva le corps d'Hélène et l'amena dans un couvent. Là, les religieuses hésitèrent à faire entrer la débouille d'une femme de petite vie. Cependant, leur généreuse mère supérieure, qui avait choisi la voie de Dieu après son Appel, leur ordonna de céder le passage. Nathan leur raconta leur histoire. Il les supplia de prendre soin du corps d'Hélène pendant qu'il s'occupait de sa mise en terre. Il refusait qu'elle finisse dans la fosse commune. Touchées, les religieuses acceptèrent et la préparèrent alors que des prières furent chantées pour le repos de son âme.

L'enterrement se déroula à Chenonceau où monsieur Menier lui accorda la faveur de creuser sa tombe non loin du labyrinthe qui fut le témoin de leur romance. Votre arrière-grand-père réalisa qu'il était absent alors qu'Astrid y était. Plusieurs jours passèrent devant ses yeux. Nathan avait voué toute son existence à la recherche de son fils. Il découvrit ainsi qu'il avait été confié à un orphelinat qui l'avait vendu à une mine de charbon. Les enfants y étaient recherchés pour se faufiler dans les petits conduits. L'intendant le suivit sur les lieux. Rempli d'espoir, le père du garçonnet alla voir le contremaître et exigea de voir tous les enfants mâles de six ans. Malheureusement, un mineur les interrompit en leur signalant que la mine avait subi un énorme coup de grisou. Plusieurs personnes étaient coincées à l'intérieur.

Anxieux, Nathan se précipita vers le lieu de l'explosion mais il ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre. Le dégagement des débris dura plusieurs jours. Pendant ce temps, il fit laver chaque garçon et observait leur flan. Un mineur vint un jour lui signaler qu'ils venaient de remonter le corps de plusieurs enfants. Mué par un pressentiment, il le suivit. Là, attiré par une petite touffe blonde au milieu de la boue sur un des corps, il s'y approcha. Muni d'un seau d'eau, Nathan entreprit de le nettoyer. Petit à petit une tâche de naissance apparut, la même que la sienne. L'acte de naissance qu'Hélène avait donné n'avait donc pas menti. Ses recherches avaient été couronnées de succès mais trop tard. Son fils était mort dans cette mine. Cachant ses larmes, Nathan le prit dans ses bras et tout comme sa mère, le confia au couvent avant de l'enterrer auprès d'elle.

Votre arrière-grand-père fut ensuite transporté dans un voyage où il vit un homme détruit, rongé par le chagrin et l'alcool. Son regard était sans vie. Son ambition dans la politique avait fondu comme la neige au soleil. Le fantôme du Futur fit un arrêt sur l'image d'un Nathan debout un soir devant les tombes d'Hélène et de son fils. Il leur parlait oubliant toute convenance.

"- Hélène, tu me manques tellement. J'aurai tant voulu connaître notre enfant... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir laissé Sonia empoisonner mon esprit. J'aurai dû partir à ta recherche dès ce soir-là, ce maudit noël qui fut le début de notre cauchemar... J'aurai dû révéler ma véritable identité plus tôt ou t'emmener avec moi... Hélène, je t'aime. La vie sans toi n'est pas une vie... Ma douce, attend-moi, je vous rejoints toi et notre fils."

L'instant d'après, l'intendant le vit lever un revolver contre sa tempe et appuyant sur la détente, se tirer une balle dans la tête. Nathan mourut devant ses yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Monsieur Menier proposa à sa famille de l'enterrer à côté d'Hélène et de leur enfant. Les parents acceptèrent. Ce qui suivit fut aussi chaotique que dramatique. Nathan, avant de mourir, avait tout raconté dans une confession épistolaire. Sonia et son frère furent désavoués et déshérités par leur famille. Thomas fut jugé et envoyé en prison pour avoir vendu Hélène comme une vulgaire marchandise, pratique réprimandée après la guerre par la Justice Française.

Votre arrière-grand-père fut également témoin de son propre rejet de la société. Astrid lui tourna définitivement le dos, le laissant dans la solitude la plus totale. Elle refusait de voir celui qu'elle jugeait responsable de tant de douleur. Le spectre du Futur lui montra même sa mort. Elle fut horrible, agonisant dans d'atroce souffrance, seul dans son lit, sans aucun réconfort. A cette vue, il frissonna de terreur et prit la fuite.

Courant, il se prit un mur qui se dressait devant lui. Reculant en se tenant le nez, il réalisa qu'il était de retour dans la chambre de Louise de Lorraine ce 25 décembre 1945. Abasourdi, il sentit tout de même qu'on l'observait. Se tournant vers la source, il en découvrit les responsables. Les trois fantômes se dressaient devant lui. Celui du Passé, désespéré, se présenta abaissant sa capuche.

"- Tu m'avais promis de prendre soin de mes filles. Pourquoi nous avoir déshonoré ainsi et être l'instigateur de tant de souffrance ?"

Estomaqué, l'intendant l'identifia tout de suite. Son épouse lui lançait les plus vives reproches.

« - Hélène vous ressemblait tellement, essaya-t-il de s'expliquer. Sa vue me rappelait tous les jours ma propre douleur... J'ai enfin réalisé que je lui faisais payer votre absence... Je sais que ce n'est pas une raison valable à vos yeux... Pardonnez-moi. »

La mère de ses filles resta silencieuse alors que le spectre du Présent prit la parole.

« - Cet officier n'était-il pas un homme d'honneur, même si c'était un ennemi à vos yeux ? Il l'a pourtant mille fois protégée. Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait confiance à l'amour de ses deux jeunes gens comme vous avez su le faire pour vous-même ? Votre orgueil et votre fierté vous as fait perdre votre famille et jusqu'à votre âme, mon frère."

Effectivement, son aîné, mort en juin 1940, se dressait à son tour devant lui. Le troisième fantôme se présenta à sa suite mais contrairement aux deux autres, il se précipita à ses pieds en position de supplication.

"- Père, je vous en supplie, sauvez mon fils. Je suis prête à subir mon triste destin si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, mais pour l'amour de Dieu, sauvez mon fils et rendez-le à son père.

\- Hélène, est-ce vous ?

\- Je vous en prie, père."

Désireux d'en avoir le cœur net, il l'empoigna et le releva doucement. Prenant le bord de la capuche, il la fit descendre. Devant lui, sa fille aînée était présente, aussi belle que le jour où elle rencontra ce Frantz ou Nathan. Il ne savait plus comment l'appeler. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'avait-elle nommé par ce deuxième prénom ? Repoussant cette question pour l'instant, il caressa sa joue tendrement. Quand soudain, elle se plia en deux.

"- Hélène, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Les douleurs de l'enfantement reprennent, lui répondit-elle. Père si vous m'aimez un t'en soit peu, accordez-moi ma requête."

Il allait lui répondre quand la forme spectrale d'Hélène disparut le laissant seul avec les deux autres. Son épouse lui apprit que l'esprit de Louise de Lorraine ne pouvait plus maintenir celui de leur fille ainsi à cause de la souffrance de l'accouchement. Il en fut tout retourné. Sa fille allait accoucher du fils qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Votre arrière-grand-père fit les cent pas dans la chambre se mémorisant tout son périple. Au début son cœur était aussi froid que de la glace. Cependant, au fil du temps, une chaleur l'avait de nouveau envahi. Quand les supplices d'Hélène lui furent connus, il en avait eu la nausée et l'envie de meurtre avait grondé en lui. Au moment de la maison close, il aurait sans hésité tuer tous ces hommes. A sa mort, son âme avait crié de douleur à un tel point qu'il avait cru qu'elle allait le quitter. Cependant, ce Nathan ou qu'importe comment il s'appelait, n'était-il pas un ennemi ? Conscient de ses pensées, son frère lui demanda avant de disparaître à son tour.

"- Est-ce si important qu'il ait été allemand ? Il aime Hélène d'un amour inimaginable. La paix est maintenant instaurée. Beaucoup de chose est encore à entreprendre et ce n'est pas en restant dans le passé que vous pourrez vivre avec sérénité. Réfléchissez à cela, mon frère."

Celui-ci regarda son épouse, la dernière à être présente. Elle était si belle. Elle le sortit de ses pensées.

"- Mon aimé, je sais que ma mort a arraché en vous toute humanité et votre âme, les emmenant avec moi sans le savoir. Cependant, il n'est pas trop tard, vous pouvez les refaire vôtre. Nos filles vous aiment mais vous leur avez tournées le dos. Rappelez-vous comment vous vous êtes battu contre votre famille pour m'épouser, moi qui ne venait pas du même rang social que vous. Nous avons été heureux. Hélène et Nathan, ne méritent-ils pas le même bonheur ?"

Durant son monologue, son époux constata qu'elle disparaissait inexorablement. Voulant la sentir une dernière fois, il lui caressa la joue, les yeux baignés de larmes. Touchée par cette image, sa douce aimée lui offrit un chaste baisé en signe d'adieu, puis s'évapora dans les airs. Resté seul, votre arrière-grand-père se redressa et prenant une décision, s'habilla. Son frère avait raison. Même si cet homme était un allemand, il avait montré plus d'honneur qu'aucun autre et surtout plus que Thomas. Il avait trahi sa patrie en faisant exploser la batterie et avait préféré se tuer plutôt que de vivre sans Hélène. Il s'avoua que les premiers pleurs de son petit-fils et son trépas l'avaient chamboulé au point qu'il aurait voulu l'arracher des bras de la religieuse et de la mort.

Pragmatique, l'intendant voulut vérifier une vérité. Entendant l'arrivée d'Astrid qui allait bientôt faire irruption dans sa chambre pour lui crier ses quatre vérités, il termina de se préparer. Avec surprise, sa cadette le vit donc sortir en trombe de sa chambre et se diriger vers la chapelle. Sa cadette le suivit, ne le reconnaissant pas tellement une aura chaude émanait de lui à l'opposé de celle sombre habituelle. Chemin faisant, il passa devant la grande galerie où il entendit monsieur Mercier rabrouer Thomas.

"- Je vous interdis d'insulter un de mes hôtes, surtout le héros de guerre qu'est Nathan Tourbillon."

Interloqués, tous les invités, ainsi que le père et la sœur d'Hélène, se concentrèrent sur le châtelain. Celui-ci défiait chaque regard avec fierté et hauteur. Thomas voulut protester mais il fut devancé.

"- Le jeune homme qui vient de sortir était un agent de la Résistance française infiltré. De part sa grande connaissance de la langue allemande apprise auprès de sa grand-mère alsacienne et de son physique, il s'était porté volontaire pour nous protéger des patrouilles, nous signalant leur horaire de passage et les détournant. Il avait pour ordre de faire exploser les canons braqués sur nous le cas échéant. En tant que chef de notre groupe, j'étais un des rares à être au courant de sa situation. Nathan a pris de gros risques pour notre liberté. De plus, je vous annonce qu'il était fiancé à Hélène. J'ai moi-même assisté à leurs fiançailles secrètes. Maintenant, sortez de chez moi, Thomas. C'est votre présence qui est un affront à ce lieu."

Ayant fini, il tourna le dos au frère de Sonia qui serrait les poings de rage. Suivi par sa sœur qui élaborait déjà un plan, il quitta le château. Pendant ce temps, votre arrière-grand-père qui avait espionné la conversation entra. Le voyant, son ami le regarda avec une telle intensité qu'il comprit qu'il ne mentait pas. L'amant d'Hélène était en réalité un héros de guerre et il avait tout détruit. Ce fut en tremblant un peu qu'il se rendit à la chapelle. Y entrant, il trouva la faille et en sortit la promesse de mariage. Il avait une autre confirmation de la vérité. Avec empressement, il se dirigea vers les jardins et se précipita vers l'Orangerie où il savait qu'il trouverait Nathan. Celui-ci était assis au fond de la salle, sous un oranger. Il donnait l'impression de porter tous les malheurs du monde. Votre arrière-grand-père l'interpella.

"- Si vous voulez sauver Hélène, il vous vaut me suivre, Nathan.

\- Que... dites-vous ? Lui dit ce dernier en levant la tête.

Reconnaissant le père de sa dulcinée, il se leva mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il le regardait d'incompréhension. Son interlocuteur se fit donc plus clair.

"- Hélène est vivante. Tout était que mensonge. Cependant, un danger plane sur elle. Alors si vous tenez à elle, suivez-moi."

Sur ces mots, il fit volte face et partit en direction de sa voiture. Nathan, perdu, s'empressa de le suivre après un court temps de réflexion, l'espoir et une angoisse grandissante au fond du cœur. Hélène était en danger mais en vie. Désireux d'aller lui porter secours, il ne posa aucune question quand il s'engouffra à son tour dans le véhicule. A l'intérieur, il y vit également le médecin de famille et son épouse infirmière, tout deux invités par monsieur Menier en ce réveillon de Noël et tout aussi interrogateurs que lui. La monture de métal démarra sous le regard du châtelain et d'Astrid qui comprit les intentions de son père.

François l'enlaça quand des larmes de joie inondèrent ses joues. Ressentant le besoin d'isolement, le couple monta au premier étage et traversa un vestibule aux petits carreaux de terre cuite timbrés d'une fleur de lys traversée par une dague. Passant à côté de médaillons en marbre et six tapisseries du 17ème siècle représentant des scènes de chasse, les amoureux arrivèrent à un petit balcon. Blottie contre son fiancé, Astrid laissa alors court à ses émotions alors qu'il observait la Tour des Marques et les jardins. Puis, sentant sa fatigue, François l'accompagna à sa chambre dite des cinq reines.

Elle était ainsi nommée en souvenir des deux filles de Catherine de Médicis, la reine Margot et Elisabeth de France ainsi que de ses trois belles-filles, Marie Stuart, Elisabeth d'Autriche et Louise de Lorraine. Le plafond à caissons arborait les armoiries des cinq souveraines. Un feu dans la cheminée Renaissance réchauffait la pièce. Un lit à baldaquin fut son hôte pour la nuit, sous le regard de deux crédences gothiques surmontées de deux bustes de femmes en bois polychrome du 15ème siècle. Se couchant, Astrid eut une pensée pour sa sœur en remarquant les tapisseries des Flandres du 16ème siècle représentant le siège de Troie et l'enlèvement d'Hélène, les jeux du cirque dans le Colisée et le couronnement du roi David.

Son fiancé prit ensuite possession de celle de César de Vendôme, au beau plafond à solives apparentes que soutenait une corniche décorée de canons. Un lit à baldaquin, une cheminée Renaissance, dorée et peinte ainsi que la fenêtre ouvrant à l'Ouest encadrée par deux cariatides de bois du 17ème siècle meublaient son lieu de repos. De très belles bordures de guirlandes de fruits et de fleurs sortant de cornes d'abondance sublimaient les murs. Dessus, était tendue une suite de trois tapisseries de Bruxelles représentant Le cycle de Cérès.

Le couple Menier, quand à lui, raccompagna tous ses invités sur le parvis du château qui rentrèrent chez eux. Puis, ils rejoignirent au rez-de-chaussée leur alcôve, anciennement celle de Diane de Poitiers. Une grande cheminée les accueillit, portant, ainsi que le plafond à caissons, les initiales d'Henri II et de Catherine de Médicis entrelacées. Deux tapisseries des Flandres du 16ème siècle du Triomphe de la force et de la charité réchauffaient un peu l'atmosphère. Le lit à baldaquin, les fauteuils Henri II recouverts de cuir de Cordoue et la magnifique table en marqueterie habillaient la pièce. Les châtelains s'allongèrent et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit sous le regard du portrait de Catherine de Médicis et du bronze du 19ème siècle de la "Diane d'Anet" évoquant le souvenir de la favorite royale. Le courant du Cher berça leur endormissement passant sous le Cabinet Vert et la librairie aux mêmes ornements.

Pendant ce temps, le voyage de la voiture se faisait dans un silence le plus total. Aucun des accompagnateurs n'osait questionner votre arrière-grand-père, d'où une tension émanait. Il avait peur de ne pas arriver à temps. Il fila à vive allure pendant huit heures. Arrivés devant le centre de Cadillac, tous les voyageurs le suivirent à l'intérieur après s'être extirpés du véhicule. Des religieuses essayèrent de s'interposer mais en vain. Une force inébranlable le guidant, l'intendant se dirigea vers la chambre où il savait qu'il trouverait sa fille. Nathan, toujours sur ses talons, entendit alors des cris déchirants y provenir. Reconnaissant la voix de son aimée, il se mit à courir et dépassant son futur beau-père, ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Le spectacle devant ses yeux le statufia sur place. Hélène était devant lui en sueur, couchée et en proie à une vive douleur. Néanmoins, ce fut son ventre rond qui l'hypnotisa. Hélène, son Hélène, était enceinte et sur le point d'accoucher.

Regardant par dessus son épaule, le médecin de famille qui l'avait suivi dans sa hâte fit preuve de professionnalisme et le poussant, se précipita au chevet de la jeune femme, ordonnant aux religieuses de lui céder la place. Trop abasourdies pour refuser, ces dernières le laissèrent officier. Il constata qu'Hélène était parfaitement dilatée et prête à pousser. Regardant sur son côté, il vit les instruments rouillés. Il en fronça les sourcils et les balançant sur le sol, commanda à sa femme de lui passer ses ustensiles qu'il savait en meilleur état mais surtout stérile. La guerre avait beaucoup appris à la médecine sur l'hygiène nécessaire à tout acte médical. Alors que le médecin s'occupait d'elle, Hélène était restée sur la vision de son fiancé, toujours immobile devant elle alors que son père, honteux, restait dans le couloir. Le voyant ainsi paralysé, elle l'appela.

"- Nathan... Vous êtes enfin là. Que Dieu soit loué.

\- Hélène, se réveilla-t-il au son de cette voix mélodieuse avant de lui saisir la main qu'elle lui tendait tout en fixant du coin de l'œil son arrondi. Est-ce...

\- Oui, je vais mettre au monde notre enfant," confirma-t-elle, comprenant sa question derrière son hésitation.

Soudain, une contraction la saisit douloureusement. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de résister à la souffrance. Voyant cela et conscient qu'elle était entrée dans la phase de travail, le médecin pria Nathan de les laisser. Le futur père refusa mais une main douce et un regard réconfortant mais fatiguée d'Hélène le poussèrent à obtempérer. Se résignant, il rejoignit dans une pièce adjacente son futur beau-père, à qui il exigea des réponses. Son souhait fut exaucé au point qu'il ne put se retenir. A la fin du récit, il envoya une droite sur votre arrière-grand-père qui s'affala sur le sol. La mère supérieure qui venait d'entrer s'interposa. La reconnaissant, il se releva et lui apprit les raisons de ce geste ainsi que la cause de leur présence en ces lieux. Face à deux hommes visiblement déterminés et prompts à la colère, elle ne s'y opposa pas, même si elle aurait bien refusé afin de garder cette pécheresse sous son joug.

Un cri de nouveau-né se fit bientôt entendre. Angoissé autant qu'excité, l'ancien résistant s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon alors que votre arrière-grand-père l'encourageait du regard. Il vit alors l'épouse du médecin les rejoindre, l'enfant emmailloté dans les bras. Lui présentant, elle annonça à Nathan un fils. Le nouveau père le prit délicatement. Voulant voir Hélène, il rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre. Celle-ci, bien que fatiguée, était heureuse et sereine. Elle sourit à sa vue.

"- Il est magnifique, Hélène, finit-il par affirmer en lui souriant à son tour. Merci pour ce témoignage de notre amour. Comment désirez-vous l'appeler ?

\- Benjamin, lui répondit sa dulcinée qui fixa un instant une ombre qui hésitait à franchir la porte.

\- Comme votre père, s'étonna Nathan. Malgré ce qu'il a fait, vous voulez donner à notre fils son prénom.

\- Faites-moi cette faveur. Nous sommes tous un peu responsable de cette situation. Puis, il vous a amené jusqu'à moi, prouvant son désir de rédemption. N'est-ce pas un merveilleux signe de réconciliation et de pardon en ce jour de Noël ?

\- Vous avez raison, ma douce," accepta son fiancé après réflexion, reconnaissant la véracité de ces paroles.

Il se tourna alors vers son futur beau-père et l'invitant à rentrer, lui tendit son petit-fils. Sous le regard attendri de sa fille, votre arrière-grand-père le prit et le berça. Il fut plus que touché par la décision d'Hélène. Conscient de ses fautes, il la pria de lui pardonner. Elle le lui assura. Demain était encore à construire. Nathan et lui organisèrent le retour de tous dans les jours qui suivirent. Afin d'éviter les ragots, la jeune femme resta chez son père jusqu'à son mariage. Un mois après sa naissance, Benjamin fut baptisé au sein de la chapelle de Chenonceau, malgré l'absence des vitraux. Sous le regard d'une Vierge surplombant la porte en chêne et une autre à l'enfant au sein d'une loggia, monsieur Menier et Astrid en devinrent le parrain et la marraine, les invités envahissant la tribune royale.

Hélène et Nathan se marièrent l'été en cette année 1946, la fête ayant eu lieu au sein du château qui vit grandir leur amour. Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans une grande propriété non loin de Chenonceau y accueillant plusieurs enfants. L'ancien résistant poursuivit son ambition dans la politique devenant sénateur. Astrid attendit sa majorité avant de quitter le logis paternel pour suivre François, son époux, au sein de sa garnison installée dans la zone d'occupation française en Allemagne. Elle revint régulièrement revoir sa sœur et son père. Restée vieille-fille, Sonia s'occupa de Thomas rongé par l'absinthe, l'opium et la syphilis.

Quand à votre arrière-grand-père, il retrouva un sens à sa vie en s'occupant de sa famille. Surtout, il s'investit auprès de la Croix rouge française afin de faire adopter par des familles recommandables les enfants abandonnés ou pris à leur mère. Il milita pour la fermeture du centre de Cadillac et l'ouverture d'un institut d'éducation pour les filles-mères. De plus, il se battit pour faire fermer définitivement les maisons closes. Il avançait enfin serein et confiant dans l'avenir. Il vécut sa vieillesse dans la joie et sous les rires de ses petits-enfants. Il exista bien sûr des hauts et des bas mais dans l'ensemble, il fut aussi heureux qu'au temps de son mariage. Le jour de son trépas, toute sa famille était réunie autour de lui, ayant pratiquement oubliée les années noires. Il accueillit la mort avec le sourire, pouvant retrouver son épouse et son frère sans honte.

"- Dis, grand-mère, c'est vrai cette histoire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, mes chéris ?

\- Elle est vraie car elle raconte l'histoire de notre famille, s'enthousiasment ses petits-enfants.

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison, renforce la vieille dame. N'oubliez jamais qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour se racheter.

\- Oui, grand-mère.

\- Maintenant, il faut dormir. Bonne nuit."

Sous leur souhait, elle sort. La vieille dame rejoint ses convives qui l'attendaient dans le salon. Le père des enfants s'avance vers elle.

"- Je suis sûr que tu as encore raconté l'histoire de grand-père à mes petits monstres.

\- Ils l'adorent, accorde-t-elle. C'est aussi en partie ton histoire.

\- Mmm, sourit son fils avant de l'embrasser. Joyeux Noël, maman.

\- Joyeux Noël, Benjamin," lui rend-t-elle.

La grand-mère le regarde ensuite rejoindre le reste de la famille. Deux bras l'enlacent par derrière. Des lèvres lui baisent la joue. Reconnaissant le responsable, elle sourit tendrement.

\- Joyeux Noël, ma douce, lui fête une voix masculine enraillée par l'âge. Je vous aime madame Hélène Tourbillon.

\- Je vous aime, monsieur Nathan Tourbillon, lui offre-t-elle, se retournant. Joyeux Noël."

Les deux amoureux s'embrassent alors sous le gui pendant que de la fenêtre les ombres fantomatiques des parents d'Hélène les regardent ainsi que les suzerains de Chenonceau.


End file.
